


HONEY FUCK

by ajicat



Series: 21DaddyKink [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 杰森爹地和他的小男孩





	HONEY FUCK

杰森看着屏幕。

他的男孩——给一块面包就跟回来的小混蛋——当他不耐烦地怒吼出老子不需要兔崽子老子现在需要的是个煮饭的婆娘时给了他一个湿乎乎的小狗亲吻的坏家伙——迪克。

现在，小坏蛋黏糊的哼声从耳机里传来，带着湿润的水声。

“啊……嗯啊……爹、爹地……呜……杰……”

男孩知道藏在房间里的摄像头在哪里，就像杰森知道他是故意装作一副偷偷摸摸的样子溜进房间，迪克穿着体操服，女孩子才会穿的光着两条腿的那种，薄薄一条裆带挡不住坏男孩的坏阴茎，那根还不能射出精液的小肉芽从裆部斜露出来，迪克背朝镜头趴着，并拢膝盖跪着翘起屁股，把他偷来的杰森的旧皮衣夹在腿间，男孩摸了摸自己屁股肉，食指勾住布料边缘，缓慢地，一点点在镜头前、杰森眼前，拉开。

杰森挑了挑眉。

他看着迪克掏出一根大号按摩棒，带着弯曲弧度和软刺，男孩毫不犹豫舔上去，嘴塞得两侧鼓起地吞吐那根胶棒，从杰森的角度看不到他的唇，看不到那条滚烫柔软的小舌头是不是像昨晚一样灵活又热情地缠着他的老二那样，他只看到了迪克上下摇晃的后脑勺，但他的男孩从不让他失望——迪克另一只手按揉着露出来的通红穴口，那个肉洞直到今天凌晨杰森的硬屌还插在里面，用力抽送，摩擦男孩的内壁，灌满精液，欣赏最佳作品那样看着他射出的东西从收缩颤抖的肉洞里慢慢溢出来，沿着腿根流到男孩漂亮的脚踝。

小小的嫩穴被杰森完全操开，到现在还没有阖上，迪克显然已经给自己上过药油，膏油在穴口融化，铺开一层晶莹水光，男孩的指腹沾了点穴口的药油，挤开微微张着的肉洞，戳进去一小截指头。

“嗯……”

男孩的鼻腔里发出小小的气音，他微微顿了顿，肩背有一瞬间收紧又缓缓放松，耸起的蝴蝶骨渐渐放下去，杰森知道那根含进烫软小洞的指头正被柔软的内壁吮吸着，他的男孩就有这么敏感，无师自通地用屁股紧紧夹住插进去的任何东西，收缩着穴口如同一张小嘴巴咀嚼那样吞吐入侵物。

迪克没有停顿，他往深处推进，但一根手指不能满足被成人阴茎操了一夜的肉洞，他的欲望还蛰伏在灵魂最阴暗的地方，随时都会扑出来，吞噬他。

趴在地上的男孩开始摇晃起屁股，他又加进去两根手指，三根手指并拢在一起张开他的肉洞旋转抽送，发出呻吟。

杰森记得他把迪克翻了过来，两人面对面，他借着床头壁灯清楚的看到那张湿漉漉的漂亮脸蛋，下一秒男孩就发出啜泣的尖叫捂住脸。迪克昨夜穿的一身半透明的粉纱睡裙，胸口有可爱的蝴蝶结裙摆还有漂亮的层层叠叠的蕾丝花边。吊带已经解下来推到胸口下，露出那两粒可爱的粉嫩乳头，而迪克被他抱起腿拉起，腰几乎对折，杰森的阴茎狠狠捅着迪克湿淋淋的肉洞。

最初由杰森舔开那里，迪克发出尖叫，之后就只剩下喘气，男孩大张着腿任由男人、他名义上的爹地操进去，粗硬的肉棒撑开他湿漉漉沾满男人口水的肉洞，穴口边缘嫩红的壁肉被翻出来又捅进去，迪克腿根痉挛着达到高潮，可他的小阴茎只是硬起来，随着男人的顶撞贴着小腹胡乱摇晃，他的裙子早已湿得一塌糊涂，拧成一股拦在肚子上，他的屁股剧烈收缩着，然而男人依然用硕大的龟头撬开他收缩变窄的里面，用力碾压他的前列腺，迪克哭喊着直打噎。

“不……不要了！啊啊……嗯！呜……顶那里……快……啊……”

“爹地要把你操到尿出来。”杰森说，他俯下身咬迪克口水泪水汗水散成一片的脸颊，吻过张着不断流出口水的唇，指腹捏着男孩的乳尖拉扯揉搓，阴茎从不抽离迪克的肉洞，那里被插到熟烂，软软的止不住渗出水。

迪克抖着身子不断高潮，他在高潮间被杰森持续操干，穴口阖不上地被阴茎填满，多到装不下的精液顺着抽插溢出来，男孩几乎要被干到翻着白眼倒下去，他的细小阴茎被男人抓着摩挲，拉下包皮，露出稚嫩的小龟头。

杰森的阴茎插着他的屁股，指甲在他龟头上轻轻一划，迪克已经喘到发不出声音，他颤抖得更厉害，被他最爱的爹地捏着龟头尿出来，一点一点，漏出来滴到床单上。

 

 

昨夜他的男孩被操得够呛，瞧瞧那个正被男孩自己用手指搅拌着的合不上的肉洞就知道。

他淫荡的坏男孩摇晃着屁股，那根豆芽一样的小鸡巴肯定已经在他的夹克上蹭来蹭去了，杰森想。他看着画面里的迪克抽出手指，手指抠开穴口，把舔得湿淋淋的大号按摩棒粗鲁地顶进去——不得要领，男孩的小肉穴开始收缩，仿佛正吮吸按摩棒的塑胶龟头，迪克扭了几次腰身都没办法把那根假阴茎捅进自己的小屁股，哪怕连龟头都没能进去，他只是握着那根东西不断在臀缝间滑动，来来回回摩擦过不知餍足张开的肉穴。

就像昨夜他的阴茎还没插进去时，迪克抬起身和他交换一个绵长的吻，跨上他的腰扭动磨蹭，男孩发出黏糊的咕哝声，乳尖从薄软的面料下挺立出形状，杰森的掌心笼罩住那里，揉搓它们，男孩自己提起了裙摆，蕾丝花边轻盈地扫过男孩细嫩的腿根，直到那根半勃的小阴茎露出来。

“好爹地……杰……操我……”他的男孩软软地哼起来，当着杰森的面用手指捏住自己的小阴茎，男孩揉搓那根稚嫩的肉芽，张开腿用屁股在杰森腿上磨蹭，他一只手像是随意垂下来放在男人的裆上，力道若有若无地揉男人蛰伏在裤子里的东西。

“用你又火热又粗硬的大屌，操进来，塞满你儿子的小屁股，让他为你尖叫，为你哭喊……”

显然，他从街上带回来的小混蛋有着比骚货更撩人的台词。杰森当然可以满足贪吃的坏孩子，当然也可以惩罚这只贪婪的小猫，为什么不呢，他想不到拒绝的理由。

杰森脑海里挤满昨天他和迪克火辣性爱的画面，而他桌子上的显示器里，他脑海里赤身裸体的男孩正在屏幕里高高翘起屁股，张开腿，总算把那根最大尺寸的按摩棒插进了自己的小肉洞，迪克的腰抬起来了一下又趴下去，他开始用肚子压住杰森的旧皮衣，磨蹭，呻吟，拇指摁下电池开关，按摩棒震动着在屁股里搅拌出潮湿的嗡嗡响声。

“这个小混蛋……”

看着监控的男人沙哑着嗓音低吼，他的手仍然解开了拉链，掏出从看见迪克磨蹭皮衣开始就发热的阴茎，杰森盯着屏幕，盯着他就在这间宅子里某一个房间的坏男孩，握着自己老二的拇指擦过龟头。

屁股对着摄像头的男孩摇着屁股，一面用震颤的按摩棒抽插肉洞，一面哼出越来越淫荡的呻吟，“啊……嗯……杰……爹地……好棒嗯……就是那里……用力……啊啊……”

——操。

“啊……嗯啊……爹、爹地……呜……杰……”

操——操……操他的荡迪基！

杰森蓦地深吸一口气，不由加快撸动自己的节奏，耳机里男孩叫春夹带着水声持续不断。

昨晚的迪克可比现在放肆。男孩趴在杰森胸膛上时杰森从对方松垮垮的吊带睡裙领口看到那两颗竖起的乳尖和微微鼓起带着稚气的胸乳。男孩那时蹭的可不是他的一件衣服，而是被男孩拉开拉链剥出来的，他的阴茎。

迪克把两人的阴茎拢在一起，男孩秀气的浅色阴茎和杰森的比起来就是根小豆芽，对此杰森毫不客气哈哈大笑起来。男孩立刻抱怨起来，他说自己长大后一定会比杰森更粗更大。

杰森两根手指捅进他的小屁股，故意露出凶狠的表情：

“小荡货，就算以后你真能比我粗比我大，也还是挨操的那个。现在，乖乖地放松你的屁眼，不然今天你就别想爽了，滚去客厅和那几盆花睡吧。”

男孩白了他一眼。他这个半路捡回家的便宜儿子当然不做亏本买卖。迪克从杰森膝上溜下来，跪到地上、跪在杰森腿间，男孩用嘴讨好他，吞吐着深色的成人阴茎，把粗大的滚烫肉棒含进喉咙，舌尖挑弄男人的龟头，仿佛舔开始融化的冰淇淋一样舌头卷出啧啧水声。

迪克还没有伺候出成果，男人就把他拎起来压到床上翻过身，迪克的嘴里重新插进男人湿漉漉的屌，屁股却被拦腰抱着吊起来，男人的指腹覆着粗糙的厚茧，在他的穴口上按压了一圈抽离，接着，男人舔了他。

男孩抖了一下，他几乎倒立在男人身上、晃着腰，嘴里含着男人越来越胀大的阴茎，模模糊糊地哼出声，“不……那里……呜……”

杰森的舌头肥厚、温热，男孩记得自己无数次在社区里偷窥男人抽烟的姿态时，总是不由被男人偶尔露出的、藏在牙齿后的舌吸引，他那个时候就在梦里——

“啊……啊啊……呜呜……”

把人重新摆回床上的杰森看见他发红的、不知道是被眼泪还是汗水打湿的脸孔，挑了挑眉，“还没舔开你，就哭了？真淫荡啊……”他解开男孩胸前结成蝴蝶结的吊带挂绳，把男孩已经汗湿得贴着皮肤的裙上衣扯下来卷到小腹下，露出肚脐和那两颗早早硬起来的乳头。杰森捏了捏迪克的乳尖，眯起眼露出一个笑容。

“别着急……呵，待会有得你哭——爹地会操你到哭都哭不出声的时候。”

满脸通红湿润的男孩茫然地睁着眼望着他，似乎还没从被舔肛的快感中恢复，微微张着的唇上沾着一些精液。当然，待会杰森会给他更多，从头到脚，把他浇得湿淋淋。男人不会吝啬现在这一丁点。

迪克的睡裙下摆被翻起来，露出光溜溜的阴茎和大腿，杰森轻轻笑了一声。他骑上男孩的肚子，居高临下看着躺在他胯下的男孩，握着湿淋淋的阴茎轻轻拍了拍男孩的脸颊。

“我不是你的爹地，它才是你爹地，嗯？”

 

 

显而易见，迪克喜欢他的爹地，也喜欢他的另一个“爹地”。

薄软的纱裙早已湿淋淋的拧成一条裹在男孩肚子上，杰森抓着他一只脚腕拉起那条腿，男孩嘴里哼哼唧唧配合地发出呻吟，被杰森舔开的软穴被粗大滚烫的阴茎整根埋入，粗粝的耻毛刮擦着他敏感的穴口嫩肉，杰森耸动起来卵囊拍在迪克抬起的臀肉上，发出让男孩浑身透红的脆响，又被男孩的呻吟盖过去。

那个无耻的小洞紧紧咬着杰森的大屌，吮吸这根让男孩哭喊尖叫发出甜美呻吟的肉棒，每一寸湿热的肉壁绞缠收缩着摩擦杰森的阴茎，湿淋淋的淫液裹得到处都是，沾湿刮蹭穴口的耻毛泥泞地淌出男孩腿间。迪克的腰几乎折起来，被粗大阴茎撑开抽插的肉穴就在他眼前，男孩的皮肤漫起羞耻的潮红，屁股里捉着杰森的肉壁像女人那样高潮地绞紧，迪克抬起腰，颤抖着，发不出一丁点叫声，喉咙里发出一连串急促的气音，挺立在胸膛上的小阴茎也在抽搐着。

“射出来，”杰森掐了掐他的屁股肉，又用力拍了一掌，伴着阴茎狠狠捅进深处的水声一起响起，男人笑起来，“小荡货，为你喜欢的爹地射出来吧——”

男孩被他抓在手里，翻折起腰大张双腿，小阴茎仿佛随时会射出来地在胸上摇晃，杰森的阴茎狠狠捅进去抽出来再插回去，搅拌那颗装满淫水的软嫩小屁股，黏稠的汁液湿淋淋地被挤出穴口，缓缓流到男孩小腹上，在杰森的注视下填满那颗可爱的小脐窝。

迪克绷紧腰，他的爹地恶劣地不断顶住他的前列腺，让无法抑制的尿意在小阴茎里膨胀，“不……呜！杰、杰——”他突然发出哭声，上气不接下气，想要去拉扯杰森的手反被男人握住手腕压住，男孩睁大铺满泪水的眼睛，他看着自己几乎弯折到胸膛上的腿间，看着进进出出让他爽得昏头转向的男人阴茎，忽然猛烈抖起来——

一丁点，算不上是精液或者尿液的汁液，蓦地从小阴茎里喷出，射到迪克脸上，剩下一些随着杰森更加猛烈的抽送节拍断断续续射出来洒在下巴和胸口上。

男孩像是呆住了，他微微张着的唇上也挂着自己射出来的东西——杰森看着他的男孩，朝后者露出得意的笑容：“啊哈，小淫蛋射颜自己——爹地操得你有这么爽么，嗯？爹地的阴茎有这么好吃？瞧瞧你下面的小嘴吸得多紧！”

杰森摁着迪克的手腕，后者发出啜泣一样的喘息，脸上和胸上还沾着男孩自己射出的东西，他就这么持续地、用力又凶狠地操干迪克，男孩的腿缠着他的腰，任凭他的阴茎挺进多深的地方，直到杰森也抖动起腰，发出呻吟，今天射出的不知第几泡精液灌满了他可爱男孩的小屁股。

拔出半软的阴茎时发出一声响亮的气泡声，像是开启啤酒瓶盖，色情的响声让男孩发出呜咽，他的腿仍然缠在杰森腰上悬着腰，男人的阴茎贴着他的小阴茎在他的腹上缓缓磨蹭。

“夹紧你最爱的爹地，”男人命令，“就像你用屁眼夹紧它一样，用你的大腿。”

被情欲支配的男孩照做了，他哽咽着，却用腿根夹住男人没有疲软的阴茎——还有一些精液在里面，迪克很清楚，因为他以前这个时候总是会用嘴替他的好爹地把剩下的库存吸出来，一滴不漏地咽进肚子，表现良好还能得到杰森一个奖励的绵长热吻。

杰森重新抽动起来，磨蹭迪克细嫩的腿根，男人依然滚烫的大阴茎压着男孩倒在下腹的小阴茎一同摩擦，男孩的屁股小小的抽搐起来，被操得无法阖上的肉洞还覆盖在火辣的热度里，颤抖地毫不阻拦地让那些射进去的精液随着抽搐流出来，盘桓在他们贴合在一起的阴茎根部，被杰森抽动的阴茎匀开，给本就湿漉漉的小迪基再刷上一层亮晶晶的黏稠精液。

“呜……爹地……杰……杰……”迪克开始叫他，男孩扭起腰，更多的精液从发红的肉穴里流出来，不知道是杰森射出的还是他自己从龟头溢出来的精液沿着迪克的胸膛流到颈窝淌了下去。

杰森沉默地盯着他滚烫又舒爽得迷离的表情，伸出手把他胸口上的精液都推开，均匀地抹过他胸膛上每一寸皮肤，揉搓那两粒乳头，最后将湿淋淋的手指伸到男孩嘴里，迪克发出黏稠水声地舔去那些东西。

“乖男孩。”微微眯着眼注视他的男人说。

“啊啊——爹地！杰！”

现在，闭路电视里的男孩和他记忆里昨晚的男孩一样淫荡，他甚至已经朝镜头转过了身，小肉洞仍然夹着不停震动的按摩棒，露出那根翘起来、已经学会射精的小阴茎，腿根就像昨晚夹着杰森阴茎那样夹着杰森的皮衣，前后摇动着小屁股摩擦着，把淋漓汁液都抹在上面。

他的男孩朝镜头歪着头眨了眨眼，脸上是高潮的迷离神色，迪克露出一丁点舌尖缓缓往下唇扫了一圈，呻吟得放肆又放浪。

“嗯……操我……爹地……”

该死。

杰森一个冷战，阴茎抽动着射了他满手。

男人一言不发站起身，他就这么露着仍旧挺硬的鸡巴，下一分钟出现在了闭路电视的监控画面里：

“弄脏爹地衣服的小淫蛋，现在，爹地要惩罚你。”


End file.
